The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ARG B07’.
The new Argyranthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unidentified selection of Argyranthemum hybrida, not patented. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Swavesey, Cambridgeshire, United Kingdom in June, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Swavesey, Cambridgeshire, United Kingdom since the spring of 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.